Valves with a valve actuating device are known. For more and more applications there are used valves which instead of vacuum-operated actuating arms include electric actuating arms.
The disadvantage of valves with electric actuating arms consists in that the use of electronic components becomes increasingly difficult at temperatures above 125° C. In valves which are heated up for example by hot gas of up to 950° C., it therefore is important to reduce the heat transfer from the valve actuator to the actuating arm.
It therefore is the object of the invention to provide a valve actuating device in which the actuating arm is thermally decoupled from the valve actuator and the heat transfer thus is minimized.